Naruto: Key to the Future
by TheFlowerOfHope
Summary: At last the Fourth Shinobi World War is over. Naruto awakes from a coma to a strange new world and has difficulty fitting in. His resolve is shaken as terrifying new demons enter the world and begin to cause havoc, heralding the end of peace.
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Special Note: Plot Hole Jutsu! Some characters ages may be altered to better suit the story. When said characters become integral to the story, I will lay out the new ages in question. For starters, Shizune is 28 in part 1 of Naruto and 31 in part 2 (Shippuuden). In this version, she was 20 in part 1 and 23 in part 2. Get it?  
**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Voices from the darkness, he heard them talking about him. Every day it was the same. His condition was almost a lost cause; there was little hope of ever recovering. Even if he did, it was unknown what kind of state he would be in. As for today, fate would give him a second chance.

A feeling of warmth had fallen over him, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Naruto, please wake up. We need you." He heard the words clearly, but was unable to determine who it came from. Then another voice came in, "Sakura, let's leave him be. Visiting hours are almost over." As soon as the new voice finished speaking the original came back, "Alright Sasuke, let's go. See you next time." Sakura and Sasuke, who were they? For the life of him, he could not remember. He was aware they were connected to him in some way, but just could not put a face to the names. It was always like this.

A little while later, another series of sounds entered his mind; a door opening, followed by footsteps. He felt a small amount of pain in the form of tightness followed by a sucking noise. After about a minute, the pressure receded and the sound left with it. When it seemed like his only companion had left him, a voice emerged, "Patient Naruto Uzumaki, no change in condition." The door then closed once again.

Beeping, slow and continuous the obnoxious noise filled the room. A finger twitched, attached was a small piece of foam with a wire coming out. Once again it twitched, and that stupid noise became slightly faster. In his mind memories were flooding in:

"_I'm going to be the greatest Hokage, then people will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important_." His eyelids fluttered a little. "_Please bring Sasuke back to me." _He began to make faces as if he was being harmed. "_You will be a sacrifice to bring peace to the world. That's right, you're my son. Now I can be with your father." _At this point his hand was now shaking, the foam piece fell off and the beep flat lined_. "If we fight, we will both die. You dare challenge the god of this world?"_ His head moved back and forth as if he was trying to avoid something. "_I can't go back with you, I need to find my own place in the world. I'm alive? Then, is it done? NARUTO!" _

_

* * *

_

Narutos' eyes were struggling to open, the fluorescent light on the ceiling above was making him tear up. Out of nowhere, the door slammed open and crashed against the wall. A blurry figure darted into the room and approached Naruto. She looked at his silent figure and then at the opposing wall. "Never trust a machine to do a Shinobi's job." A sigh rang out as she began to walk away dissapointed.

A weak voice murmured "Www...wait."

She was halfway to the door and instantly stopped in her tracks. There was a brief moment of silence as she tried to process what she just heard. She turned around and saw his blue eyes staring back at her. "Naruto?"

He let out a series of weak coughs trying to speak. "Shizune, what is... why am I here?"

She slowly walked over to the bed contemplating how to tell him. "Naruto, you have been in a coma."

He titled his head inquisitively. "What's that?"

"It's like sleeping for a very long time." She grabbed his hand; moving it up and down, flexing the muscles. "Very good."

"How long is long, and what are you doing?" He was unable to move much on his own, barely able to squirm.

"Well, I'm not sure how to break it to you really." She spoke softly, trying to be as sympathetic as possible. "It's been three years."

He moved his head back slightly looking up at the light above. "That long huh? And, you still didn't answer why you are playing with my arm..."

"I'm checking your strength to see... if you will ever be able to function again..." She let his arm back down to a resting position at his side. "I have to go let Lady Tsunade know, I will be back very soon. I promise."

"_What did she mean by able to function again_?" he wondered to himself as he laid there for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

So very badly he wanted to get out of that bed. He was helpless, like a baby. The extend of his mobility was moving his head side to side and wiggling a little. He was almost able to move his hand off the bed without any help. Before he could master this ability, a tidal wave of people filled the room. He almost ignored the Hokage and the rest of his friends as he stared at Sasuke, who was standing in the corner. Their silence spoke louder than words as everyone was ranting and raving. They gave each other a simple nod, so very much they wanted to say after everyone else had left.

Tsunade never looked so happy. "Naruto, welcome back to the world of the living!"

"Thanks I guess, so... what happened?" He had yet noticed the familiar figure standing in the doorway.

A voice he had not ever dreamed of hearing again spoke out to him. "Slow as ever I see Naruto. The war was won because of you, you saved -all- of us."

"Pervy... how is it possible?" Naruto was dazed and completely forgot about everyone else.

The frog hermit was grinning widely. "Do you remember what you did once you defeated -him- ? You spared my students from a fate worse than death. You ended up bringing me back as well, two arms mind you! I didn't appreciate waking up underwater though, work on that please."

At last the cycle of hatred seemed broken for the first time in history, little did he know how much of an impact he had on the world. Now he could begin the road to recovery.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning To Walk

Chapter 2: Learning To Walk.

After nine days, Naruto had still been bedridden. He had regained some mobility in his arms and was able to wave them around with little difficulty. On the other hand, his legs could barely fidget at all. For the time being, he was not going anywhere. "I have to get out of here, this is driving me nuts." In the process of trying to get up, he managed to roll out and onto the floor. Landing hard on his behind, he was now stuck.

Sitting in the window sill reading a book was Kakashi. "Did you honestly expect that to work?"

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here? It's late." He grinned widely at the sight of a bag with the Ichiraku Ramen logo on it. "For me?"

The Jounin closed his book and pocketed it for later. "Who else." He entered the room and put the food on a side table. "Try to rest instead of making escape plans," he commanded while pulling Naruto up.

Naruto wasted no time digging right into the Ramen, it was first time in years that his body had real food. "I guess it would be better if I asked you first. Is this the end of the line for me? I feel almost no chakra moving through my body."

Kakashi paused for a few seconds trying to think of what to say. "That's up to you to decide. When you were small you told me that you wanted to be the greatest Hokage, so the village would respect you. I believe that dream of yours was achieved a long time ago, the whole world has its eyes on you now."

"You always know what to say Sensei, but I have to ask: Why haven't there been many visitors? I'm not trying to be selfish, but it just seems oddly quiet." Naruto finished his meal and looked intently at Kakashi.

"It wouldn't be right of me to say, it's not my place." Kakashi tried to look away, as if dodging the question.

"Not your place? What do you mean?"

"What I can say is that there is a reason, and that reason is not a bad thing. You will find out soon, I promise. But for now, I have to go." The Jounin poofed in a cloud of smoke, it was a clone all along.

* * *

A little while later, Shizune had come to the room to check up on Naruto. "Seems somebody brought you unauthorized contraband." He expected her to be angry, but instead she gave a smile. "I think we can let it slide this one time."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't exactly plan on having it, thanks I think. Listen, when will I be able to walk and go outside?"

Like Kakashi, she tried to skirt around the question. "When you are healthy enough to walk again and that probably won't be any time soon..."

He crossed his arms and scowled. "You're all acting suspicious and I'm going to find out why. But, if I can't leave, can I least try to walk around the room?"

"We hadn't planned on that for a few days, but I know you will push yourself to do it anyway - and probably make it worse in the process.." She left her clipboard on the bed and sat down beside him on the edge. "Alright we are going to take this slow, years of laying in one position won't make this easy." She propped his right arm around her neck and her left arm around his torso. "On the count of three, we will try standing up. One... two... three."

The two of them stood up, his left leg was down on the floor and his right was vent in midair. His whole body was wobbling and she let him back down on the bed before he fell. "Good job, you're better off than I thought. Tell you what, I have an idea. Lay down as if you were going to sleep."

He complied and laid on his back, awaiting further instruction. She put her hands under his leg and slowly raised it up and down. "While laying like this, exercise them by lifting up and down. You need to get your strength in them before you can stand and balance yourself."

* * *

For the next five days, he practiced his exercises. He could stand now and shamble around the room, but long term walking was still a ways off. He was recovering, if slowly. In the early afternoon of that fifth day, Shizune entered the room holding a large scroll with two hands. "Ready?"

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "Ready for what?"

She smiled widely. "To leave your 'Prison Cell' of course."

A look of excitement covered his face, "I sure am."

"Then prove it, walk to me." With that, he slowly but surely made his way over.

As he approached her, she opened the scroll and locked her arm with his. "What are you doing?"

A cloud of smoke surrounded the both of them as he barely heard her say "You'll see."

As the smoke dissipated, they found themselves in the Fifth Hokage's office, she was looking at something outside the window before turning to address them. "Hey kid, looks like you are finally on your feet."

"Yeah, you like that?" He was giving off a cheeky grin. "So what's going on?"

Tsunade took her seat and began to speak. "So very much has changed these past years, more than you know. Take a seat."

Naruto did as he was told and Shizune walked over to stand beside Tsunade. The Hokage opened up a folder and handed it to Naruto. "I want you to look at this."

He was curious and skeptical of her motives at the same time. "Alright." He took the contents and gave them a glance over before his eyes opened wide. They were mostly political documents, things he did not understand. A few articles from a newspaper were cut out and quickly caught his attention:

**"Shinobi Alliance permanent?"**

**"Land of Rain finally recognised as a nation."**

**"Amekage accepted by the Shinobi Council"  
**

**"World crime rates down 47% across the board"**

As he was looking down, she began to speak to him. "I wanted this to be ready when you finally awoke, I always knew you would. It would have been a shame if you were not able to see the fruits of your labor." He looked up at her with a questioning look. "Let's get going then."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Tsunade glanced outside and faced him again. "To the roof."

Confused as always, he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "To the roof? Why?"

* * *

**Alright this is probably not what you think it is even if all signs point to it, I'll go ahead and say it now. He isn't becoming Hokage. As is he will likely never be a ninja again... so what's going on then? **


	3. Chapter 3: A Few Years Overdue

Chapter 3: A Few Years Overdue

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune ascended the staircase that led to the roof. Naruto stopped at the top and froze in place, Tsunade bumped into him and almost knocked him down. Upon the roof was a diverse group of people, some he had never met before. Standing amongst them were the Kage's and their assistants. He had an idea who the other seven were, the former Jinchuuriki. The people who really caught his attention however, were the three standing in the back with Jiraiya.

-**Flashback**-

Hundreds of paper flowers floated atop a pool of water. Amongst them were three corpses, all of which were once his enemies. Naruto walked to the edge and sat down. He took time to reflect on his victory over Madara, his Chakra levels were low and he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. After a few minutes, he produced a few hand signs and placed his hands over the waters surface. The water turned green as he called out, "Samsara of Heavenly Rebirth." Four small orbs of light fell from the sky over the shrine, one flew north as the other three descended into the bodies. He was beginning to lose consciousness as he heard Negato's voice call to him, "I'm alive? Then, is it done?" His eyes closed as he fell into the water. "NARUTO!"

-**End Flashback**-

In his stupor, the crowd approached him. Of course the most important thing to do first was fist bump with Killer Bee, the Eight Tales Jinchuuriki. After receiving random hugs from the females and pats on the shoulder by others, they got down to business. "This is great that you are all here, but why -are- you here?"

The Raikage chose to speak for everyone else, "You won the war for us kid, we could not revel in our victory without you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, completely embarrassed. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

Gaara kneeled down and everyone followed his lead. "We owe you a debt that can never be repaid, it's the least we can do."

Naruto was turning red at this point, he took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Please don't bow for me. I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way. I was just keeping my promises." Then it struck him, voices coming from every direction. Cheers erupted across the whole village as he walked over to the edge to see what was going on. The streets were flooded with civilians and ninja, many were standing on the rooftops to get a better view. As far as the eye could see, there were people who had come just to see him. It was just like when he saved the village from Pein, but on a much larger scale.

Tsunade walked up from behind and put her hand on his shoulder. "You could have done us all a favor and woken up after a few days, this wasn't easy to organize you know. Naruto, you're parents would be so proud of you."

Naruto looked back at his fathers face carved into the mountainside. "They are."

* * *

That night Naruto was stuffing his face, there were vendors set up all throughout the village and he ate for free. The nightlife was incredible, it was like a festival of sorts but it spanned across the entire village. The Seven Tails Jinchuuriki: Fu, was hanging off his shoulders trying to flirt with him. She made sure to intimidate the other girls with death glares. "My Hero" she cried out while jumping into his arms, he merely rolled his eyes as he caught her.

-**Flashback**-

The corpse of Madara lay across the floor, Sasuke was huddled into a ball. Surrounding Naruto were dozens of deceased people, all revived for the sole purpose of fighting him. He jumped atop the Gedo Mazo statue and yelled out, "Samsara of Heavenly Life." Immediately all nine eyes of the statue closed, as ghostly images of the Nine Bijuu filled the cavernous room. They looked to him expectantly, as if waiting for him to do something. He performed a strange Jutsu without any hand signs, the Nine dispersed into small colorful particles that spread throughout the room to every person in it.

Every "Zombie" in the room fell to the floor unconscious, Sasuke eyed his older brother who was across from him. "Naruto, what did you...?"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hand up. "Purification. Can you handle this when they wake up?" It seemed like more of a command than a question.

Sasuke gulped at his overwhelming power. "I can, but I can't go back with you." Naruto had already begun to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Naruto simply looked away as his vision became blurry. "There is something I have to do, I must hurry."

While in his improved Sage Form, he glided at supersonic speeds to the Rain Village.

-**End Flashback**-

The celebration continued through the early hours of the morning. Time seemed to move slow, which in this case was a good thing. Just seeing everyone happy was good enough for Naruto, but in a way he felt left out. It wasn't that he saw deceased reunited with their loved ones, he wasn't jealous. Perhaps was just exhausted, or maybe he was a little depressed. Either way, he had a great night and headed home for the first time in years.

Everything was how he remembered it, he noticed there wasn't much dust built up. Somebody must have maintained it over the years. He tossed himself on his bed and didn't bother changing, he was too tired and couldn't be bothered. For no particular reason, he shifted his head to the left and looked out his window. He saw a black humanoid figure standing on a nearby roof peering at him, upon discovery it leaped away. No features could be distinguished and the identity would become a mystery.

**Note: In regards to how everyone is alive, this is -roughly- what I think will happen in the manga later on. Jiraiya and the Ame Orphans were more of a personal choice, those four are my favorite characters and didn't have enough screen time in my opinion. In reality, these first three chapters were really the prologue to the main story. I gave it an M rating for a reason, mostly for profanity and heavy violence (gore), you will see that later on but probably not for a little while yet.**


End file.
